The Chains of Destiny
by Quladi
Summary: An evening after a crime that may change the life of one villain.


_**I don't own Teen Titans or any of the main or any other character that's from the show. I may have ownership of the idea for this story but that's it…**_

**_This story may continue if I'm able to find a good plot line for it, will be thankful for any plot bunnies or nudges you may have..._******

* * *

><p>Jinx was running for her life or rather for her freedom, as she looked over her shoulder and saw the flying blue figure following her, she couldn't help but think that she maybe was doing both of those things.<p>

The witch knew that Raven had become a lot more powerful then she had been the year before and she didn't want to piss her off more then the sorceress already was. So she knew she had two chooses, one was to run faster and the other was to hide and hope for the best.

So when she took a sharp left turn into one of the buildings and at the same time shooting a couple of bolts in the direction of the flying wraith that chased her.

Looking around in what looked like a giant storage room and thought that maybe luck was on her side for once in her life. With some effort she charge up a larger hex bolt than usually and threw it at one of the walls and ran in the opposite direction for cover.

Hitting the ground as she dived over some crates before pressing herself against the containers, which was all she had time to do before she heard Raven land with an almost soundless thud.

She swallow once and then took one major chance by peeking out from her cover to see the gothic hero looking at the hole in the wall, she could also here another sett of footsteps coming from the outside too.

The enchantresses breath was caught in her throat as the crates she was hiding behind moved slightly as someone how she could only guess was Raven did something to them.

After a couple of minutes of silence that was broken by a male voice that sounded like Robin.

"Raven, where is Jinx? Did you let her get away again?"

"If you have not seen it yet, there is a hole in the wall over there, where I was when we where fighting." said the female monotone voice of Raven.

"So what happened then?" asked Robin still in a angry voice.

"Well, after she manage to knock me out, she must have run away." lied Raven.

Jinx couldn't believe what she was hearing a hero lying to protect herself.

"And you didn't sense her?" came Robins response.

This made the metahuman pause before time seemed to slow down for her as her mind went into overdrive and started to bombard with questions. Like what had Robin meant by sensing her and why did it seem that Raven was evade giving a straight answer.

Then her brain began to go through what she had learned at the H.I.V.E Academy about the heroine. Raven could use telekinesis, manipulate dark energy, levitate, teleport and that she was a sorceress. There was also some unconfirmed thinks like she was an empath and had a demonic origin. That's when it hit her, empaths could feel emotions from others so Raven did already know where she was and that's why she was leaning against the crates as she was talking to Robin.

It took all her focus to get back to the heroes conversation and when she did that she got even more confused.

"It's not like she would sneak over to the t-car and hide in trunk so we took her inside the tower without knowing it." came a now sarcastic voice from Raven and at the same time Jinx felt as there as a double meaning behind that statement.

"Let's get back to the others and see if they could actually do there jobs, Raven." growled Robin before Jinx heard two pair of footsteps make it's way from where she was hiding.

It was only then that she could really exhale without any fear and to push down the panic she had felt over the hole thing.

Slowly but surly the cotton candy colored minx made her way out of the storage house and away from where she knew the Titans would be, so when she passed that silver and blue glowing car she couldn't help but wondering how the hell she had gotten there.

Looking around to see if anyone was near only to discover that she was alone with Cyborgs car, this in it self gave her feeling of mischief before Ravens voice echoed in her own head. So as she made her way to the backside of the car and was about to touch the trunk when she felt her hand begin to tingle.

This made her jump back and stare at the car because she only felt that tingle when there was magic in work close by. So now she moved more slowly towards the car, and when she got close again the trunk seemed to open by itself for her.

As she climbed inside, she couldn't help feel as if Raven had planed all this before she closed trunk. It didn't take long before she felt the car moving before it engine started, and they where traveling to Titans Tower.

Jinx guessed the journey took five or ten minutes at most before the car stopped and she heard muffled voices around her. After they had quieted down the trunk opened by itself again as if it was letting her out.

When she had gotten out she saw something blue in the corner of her eyes, as she turned towards that blue it vanished out of a open door. The witch knew this would be a bad idea but she also knew that her curiosity would be the death of her just like the proverb.

Sticking her head out of doorway, all she saw was a dark corridor before she heard a ping that made her look over to the elevator to see it had stopped at the number 23. Stepping into the corridor and making her way over to the elevator and pushed the button there.

After waiting for it arrive and making it's way to that floor, so when she stepped outside she once again saw that blue cloak of Raven at the corner of her eye. Continue following Raven she arrived in front of a door which also opened by itself for her.

Taking two steps inside the first thing she noticed a book stand with a large tome on it and on top of the tome there was a small letter. The other thing she saw when she looked around once more was that she was in Ravens own room.

With a trembling hand she opened the letter.

_Dear Jinx_

_I have noticed that you don't seem to know everything you should know about your own power, this may be the work of H.I.V.E in a way to try and control you. So I will give you another way to walk with the hope that you will try and break the chains that binds you to a fate of not your own choosing. Just as my friend help to me to break my own chains I will give this tome to you and my friendship, if that is your wish._

_With Regards_

_Rachel 'Raven' Roth_

As she closed the letter once again before picking up the tome that laid before her made her take an involuntarily a step back because of it's heavy weight and without knowing it into the portal of dark energy that had been formed there.

Shivering with a bone chilling cold as she was trying to make out where she was not and what happened. So when she discovered that she was once again in the city near the docks,

Instead of standing around there she made her way to her secret little hide away. When she had closed and locked the door, she sat down in the closest armchair before looking at the tome that laid on her knees.

**Lady Fortuna**

**and**

**her chosen**

Jinx tried to breathe but it seemed she couldn't find any air, after seeing the title. She knew about this tome, the H.I.V.E had said it was destroyed ages ago but here it was in her lap thanks to one of her enemy's. Why had the H.I.V.E Academy lied to her, maybe it was like Raven had said in her letter.

Feeling tears begin to make their ways down her cheeks, she couldn't help to think that maybe she really should break her chains as Raven had put it and go her own way in life. And so she opened the tome in hope of beginning her own journey that she herself get to pick the destination with the knowledge that she actually had someone how truly wanted to be her friend and help her without any catch.


End file.
